A thousand miles
by Livlov-Nevergiveup
Summary: Sonny and Chad were selected to take a publicity trip together for Condor Studios. One month? Together? It's either going to push them together or push them apart. And how far will both of them go to get what they want? Chad/Sonny
1. Those painful and defining moments

**Sonny's POV**

**There are defining moments in your life, when you find out who you really are. These moments come through hardships, or difficult circumstances. Often, the heroines in said hardships rise above others and show qualities that only few people have. Such as self sacrifice. I however am not a heroin, and the circumstance I'm talking about is hardly a call for self sacrifice. **

"Take Tawni, or Nico, or Brady, or even Zora! Anyone but me! Please!" I begged. I dropped to my knees and bowed my head.

"Please! I'm begging you! Anyone but me!" I cried. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Sonny, I think Tawni is rubbing off on you." Marshall chuckled. "Now I know you and Chad aren't always on the best of terms…but Mr. Condor made these arrangements himself. It's either go on this trip with Chad, or get fired from Condor Studios!"

I cocked my head to the side, like I was seriously considering getting fired. Marshall called my bluff.

"Sonny, if anyone is going to do a good job on this publicity trip, it's you. You're my most dependable cast member! Please? Do it for me?" Marshall asked. I sighed and got up off my knees. I turned to Marshall and studied his expression. It sounded like he meant what he said. Plus, how bad could a trip with Chad really be?

"Alright Marshall, I'll do it!" I said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Marshall yelled, he raised his hand in the air in a fist pump. Marshall's reaction would have seemed humorous if it weren't for the dreaded trip that now loomed before me.

Marshall had first brought up the trip a week ago. He told me that another actor and I from the lot were going on a publicity tour for Condor Studio's. I was so excited! Marshall said that we would be traveling to New York, Florida, D.C., Texas, and a lot of the other major cities. My joy was so abundant that not even Tawni's jealousy could bring me down. All that changed about three minutes ago when Marshall told me I would be touring with a certain three-named jerk throb. My show's producer explained that Mr. Condor saw Chad and I as 'two well received stars'. Basically meaning that our divaness hasn't reached a Lindsay Lohan type level yet, and that Chad and I would bring good publicity to the studio.

"Now Sonny, you and I have to attend a meeting with Mr. Condor and our publicity managers. I'll expect to see you at conference room 'A' in the main building in two hours!" Marshall announced joyfully.

"Will _Chad_ be there?" I asked, putting as much venom into his name as possible. Marshall frowned at my harsh tone then nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper will be attending the meeting and you will be very sweet and kind towards him won't you?" Marshall asked through his teeth. I knew whenever he does that it means that his question is rhetorical.

"I'll see you in the conference room Marshall!" I said with fake brightness. Marshall took this as a good sign and gave me a genuine smile. Sometimes it pays to be a good actress.

I calmly walked from Marshall's office over to Tawni, Zora, and I's dressing room. Once I was safely inside, I sat down and started hyperventilating.

"Either you're having an asthma attack, or you're giving birth." Tawni said with her back to me. As usual she was fixing her hair in the mirror. I ignored Tawni's dry humor and tried to get my breathing under control.

"Alright, you're creepy breathing is starting to get on my nerves! What's up?" Tawni asked while turning away from her reflection angrily.

"Chad!" I choked out quietly. I again started hyperventilating. The whole idea of being so close to Chad for a whole trip was finally starting to sink in. So far we've been in this awkward stage where we know each other's feelings but we have no clue what to do about it. Anyway, I get the feeling that this trip is either going to push Chad and I together or push us over the edge.

"What about Chad?" Tawni asked with her eyebrows raised. I was hesitant to tell Tawni the latest news because whenever she has her eyebrows raised it means she's in a gossipy mood.

"Chad," I choked out again, "is my traveling partner for the publicity tour." I said quietly.

"WHAT?" I heard four voices shout simultaneously. I turned around to see Zora in the vent and Nico and Grady dressed in mouse costumes by the doorway.

"You're going to be all cuddled up next to Chip Drama Pants for a whole month!" Nico yelled. I bit my lip nervously. I always hate confrontation with my cast mates.

"You guys! Cool outfits! What sketch are you rehearsing?" I questioned suddenly, trying to distract them.

"Hey! No changing the subject!" Zora yelled from her vent. I quietly listened as my four cast mates all hurled accusations at me, calling me a traitor for hanging out with someone from The Falls. I collected my thoughts, stood up and quietly raised my hand to speak. A sudden silence filled the room.

"Yes Sonny?" Grady said in an icy tone. I exhaled deeply and began to explain my misfortune. I told them how if I refused to go on the publicity trip that our show was at risk of being canceled. I also threw into my explanation that this gave us a great opportunity to spy on Chad and use things against him. I think that last part was what won them over. Silence again filled the room as the So Random cast pondered what I said.

"It would be a good opportunity to get dirt on Chad!" Zora said deviously. Nico, Grady and Tawni nodded in agreement.

"So we're all okay with this?" I said timidly. I tensed up waiting for their reply.

"Yeah, we're okay. But you better find some dirt on Chad!" Nico said. I laughed and agreed. _Crisis averted. _I thought. Grady and Nico left to the cafeteria and Zora crawled deeper into the vents out of hearing range. I assumed Tawni was going to continue staring at her reflection but she caught me off guard with her next few words.

"Don't fall for him Sonny." Tawni said suddenly. I had been looking through my purse to find my phone to tell my mom about the trip but my head snapped up to look at Tawni.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Of course I knew what she meant. She meant don't give into Chad's charm like I sometimes do. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Sonny. I already know that you like him! Everybody does! But I'm the only one that knows you have a good chance of falling in love with him. And I mean falling hard in love with him!" Tawni said slowly, she continued, "Just remember Sonny, if you fall for him, he's not going to be there to catch you." I heard the buzzing of the air conditioner as we stared at each other in silence. Tawni suddenly smiled.

"Well, I hope you have fun on your trip!" Tawni said in her regular voice. I didn't have time to respond because she had pranced out of the room before I could stop her.

**'Just remember Sonny, if you fall for him, he's not going to be there to catch you.' I'm actually very well informed about Chad's playboy ways. He often dates girls simultaneously and dumps them when he gets bored. I get what Tawni was saying, but she has to give me more credit than that. Sure Chad is charming, but under no conditions am I falling for him! I learned my lesson with James Conroy, and a few other boys back home. All I have to do is get through this trip with Chad, than we can go back to me lusting for him from afar. Forget that last part…**

"Hey sonshine!" An arrogant voice said from behind me. I turned from the T.V. in the prop room to find Chad Dylan Cooper standing over me. I huffed and turned back towards the T.V.

"What do you want _Chad_?" I asked with disdain. I could practically hear Chad smirking behind me.

"I came to walk you too the conference room!" Chad said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and turned off the T.V.

"Fine." I said stiffly. Chad and I began our long walk from the prop room to Conference Room 'A'. Chad's smirk was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face! Your enjoying this aren't you?!" I accused. Chad laughed and put his arm around my waist.

"Oh, funny funny little Sonny. I know deep down in your heart that you want me to be your traveling partner!" Chad said smugly. I laughed without humor and pulled his arm off of me. My waist was still tingling from where Chad's arm was a second ago.

"Chad, I begged Marshall to send anyone but me on this trip with you, but he said no. So don't flatter yourself okay?" I said harshly. I saw an odd expression flitted over Chad's face. Was it hurt? I felt some regret but then Chad's face returned to his usual smirk.

"I bet you begged Marshall to not let you go because your scared of your feelings for me. It's understandable Sonny." Chad said seriously, "I won't take advantage of your feelings Sonny, I promise." I looked over at Chad and saw a playful smile on his face.

"Trust me Chad, that won't be a problem." I smiled. I found myself unable to meet Chad's eyes. The fact that he was even thinking about taking advantage of me made my face warm. I mentally slapped myself for feeling this way.

"Ladies first!" Chad said while opening the door to Conference room 'A'.

* * *

**Chad's POV **

**There is a saying, it goes; One man's pain, is another man's pleasure. I always thought that this saying was wrong. I mean who would get enjoyment out of another's pain? However, at this moment, I could not believe how much I was enjoying Sonny's pain.**

"M-Mr. Condor…you wanna run that last thing by me again?" Sonny stuttered out. I was choking back laughter.

"The publicity tour is going to be about a month or two long." Mr. Condor said slowly.

"No, not that part. The living arrangements I mean!" Sonny asked quietly. I was physically trying to stop my laughter from getting out by now.

"You and Chad will be sharing a hotel room the entire time. Of course there will be two separate bedrooms in each room." Mr. Condor explained, "Now, the schedule…"

Mr. Condor continued talking but I continued staring at Sonny. The look on her face was something that could be identified as complete horror. Sonny suddenly looked over at me and shot a death glare. I continued smiling like a clown.

Sharing a hotel room with Sonny for the next month or two? Could my luck get any better? Sonny wouldn't be able to resist my charm for long. Not that I like her or anything! I just have never met a girl who won't fall for me. Not to sound conceded or anything… But like I said, I don't like Sonny or anything, just the thrill of the chase.

Sonny continued to glare at me until Mr. Condor was done talking. Apparently Sonny and I would be leaving sometime tomorrow. Once the meeting was over Sonny rushed out the room like it was on fire. I hurried to catch up with her.

"Me and you, alone in a hotel room? I'm sorry Sonny you don't stand a chance!" I said confidently to the back of her head. Sonny stopped walking and turned to look at me. I couldn't help but notice how the lights gleamed off her hair. Sonny's shiny, soft hair…

"Chad! Are you even listening to me?" Sonny said angrily. I smiled and shook my head. Before she could continue talking however I started walking the other way.

"See you tomorrow Sonny!" I said joyfully. I could hear her mumbling something about 'Chad' and 'Kill' but I continued walking. Unfortunately my joy was short lived. When I got back to The Fall's set, my cast mates had a little surprise.

* * *

**Not sure if I like the story or not...tell me what you think!**


	2. Chad's invitation

**Chad's POV**

**Here's another saying; if someone is really your friend they will try their best to bring out the best in you. Clearly, I suck at choosing friends…**

"There is a window of opportunity Chad, and you have to take it!" Portlyn argued. I shook my head.

"If only you used your powers for good!" I replied quietly. My cast mates all sighed in frustration at my lack of enthusiasm for their plan. Apparently the Mackenzie Fall's cast has been watching one too many re-runs of our show. They think that this publicity tour would be the perfect opportunity for me to crush Sonny by making her fall in love with me then break up with her. It was all just a little too cliché for my taste.

"You guys, that storyline is just a little too overused!" I commented loudly. Four pairs of eyes glared at me.

"Chad, we've been talking about this takedown since the day Sonny stormed over to our set and challenged us to a game of musical chairs!" Chastity said quietly, "This is the perfect time to execute a plan!" I sat in silence as my cast mates watched.

I don't want to takedown Sonny. I care about her a lot. But it's not like I can just go against my friends…if you can even call them that. Their like they're own version of the mafia. They can completely kill off your career with a few well placed threats.

"You guys, our show could get better ratings then 'So Random' without even having a plot! I seriously doubt we need to do this." I said with confidence. Ferguson shook his head quickly.

"This isn't about ratings, though 'So Random' has had considerably higher ratings since Sonny joined the show. This is about showing those geeks at chuckle city whose boss!" Ferg said viciously. This time it was my turn to groan in frustration.

"How is destroying an innocent girl going to show 'So Random' whose boss?" I questioned seriously. None of my cast mates answered. I looked over at my best friend Skyler to see his reaction to all this. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"Sky, what do you think of all this?" I asked quietly. Everyone turned to look at Skyler. Sky took a moment to answer. Then he finally spoke.

"Just get it over with man. Sonny will bounce back eventually. Plus what have you got to lose?" Skyler finished. _My integrity? _I answered silently.

"Chad!" Portlyn said in a low voice. "You either support the team, or we'll make sure you're off the team!" I laughed without humor.

"Portlyn you're becoming more and more like you're character each day." I said quietly. I grimaced at what I was about to do and stood up. I silently cursed myself and then spoke, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got values to warp and a young girl's heart to break!"

**Sonny's POV**

**There are some people who slowly find their way into your life and affect it in ways you never imagined. There are others who no matter what, keep obnoxiously showing up in your life no matter how many times you tell them to get lost…**

"Hello traveling buddy!" Greeted an obnoxious voice behind me. I turned around to face Chad and gave him a glare, and then I finished zipping my suit case. I heard footsteps moving towards me.

"I'm okay with silence!" Chad said quietly, "Silence is golden, just like my hair!"

"Duct tape is silver, just like your mouth will be soon!" I hissed without turning around. Chad chuckled. I could feel his presence directly behind me. I finally finished with my suit case and took a deep breath.

"Chad, if this is going to work, there will have to be some rules!" I said confidently. I whipped around and found Chad and I nose to nose. I stopped breathing for a moment as my mind registered that he was in a perfect position to kiss me. I took note that Chad was a few inches taller than me, and that he had specks of silver in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What rules?" Chad breathed into my ear. I quickly shook any romantic thoughts out of my head and put some distance between me and Chad's lips.

"One; during our time together you must not touch _any_ of my stuff! Two; you must not go anywhere near the rooms I will be staying in! And three; during any interviews that we do together you must not disclose any embarrassing information about me!" I finished. Chad studied my face with an unreadable expression.

"Well Sonny," Chad smirked, "You'll always be invited to my bedroom!" I gasped in shock at his words. Chad smirked even more. I huffed and tried to get past Chad's words.

"So are we good with the rules?" I asked business-like.

"We're good." Chad replied quietly. A small smile started to play across my lips.

"Good."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you did!**


End file.
